


Take a Break

by tealuvhonor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuvhonor/pseuds/tealuvhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps you relax a bit (imported from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

The laptop’s unpleasantly bright glow illuminated the room around you, irritating your tired eyes as you wracked your brain for some source of inspiration. How long you’d spent hunched over at your desk was irrelevant to you at this point, so long as this report reached completion.

You’d been holed up in your apartment’s study for hours on end, procrastinating in just about every way imaginable. The deadline was close, almost nauseatingly so, and it looked as if an all-nighter was necessary.

Sighing, you removed your earbuds, silence replacing acoustic guitar (or “that indie bullshit”, as Sam referred to it).

According to the assignment, you were…..four pages short. Your fingertips circled your temples as a groan of protest escaped your lips. Exhaustion mingled with hopelessness as you switched tabs, virtually unwilling to so much at look at the unfinished document. Not a moment later, your bloodshot eyes were assaulted with a sudden glare of light washing over the room. You flinched hard, nearly knocking over an abandoned cup of coffee on the desk.

“Jesus, Sam- you could at least warn me before you blind me”, you mutter, squinting and adjusting yourself to face the doorway.

“Hey, it’s 10pm. You’re still workin’ on that?” The man in question leaned against the wall behind you, wearing those dark gray sweatpants that hung deliciously low on his hips, which were unfortunately hidden by a faded t-shirt at the moment. You rubbed your thighs together subconsciously.

“Um…yeah,” you tear your gaze away from Sam and start typing again.

“Just take a break, sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes knowingly.

“You know I can’t, I’m still- oh…,” your panic-ridden tone faded into a contented hum as two calloused hands began kneading at your shoulders. Sam had made his way to your chair while your back was turned.

“You need to relax,” Sam whispered, circling his thumbs around your shoulder blades. The rumble in his voice beside your ear made it exceedingly difficult to concentrate, and so you simply surrendered, melting into his touch.

“Yeah, no shit,” you replied, smiling when you heard him snicker behind you. The movement on your shoulders ceased, and you felt him reach forward to interlace his fingers with yours, guiding your hand away from the keyboard.

“C’mere, I’m gonna help you out,” he said, and you could sense a touch of mischief in his voice.

On second thought, the report could wait.

______________

Sam winked, and you could swear your poor, smitten heart skipped a beat.

Your boyfriend was currently stripping as you spectated from the bed.

You watched, a bit mesmerized, as he removed his shirt, never once breaking eye contact. Who gave him the right to be so damn toned, anyway? Your gaze trailed down his collarbones, his chest, to the weathered gunshot wounds above his hip. You couldn’t help but admire them often, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his scars, especially when Sam tried to hide them out of self consciousness.

Your pupils must’ve been blown with lust already, because Sam’s face was flushed when your eyes met once again. He was toying with the edge of his waistband when he motioned for you to lay face-down on the mattress, and you obeyed without a second thought.

God, you were already so wet. You lifted your hips, allowing him to get rid of your shorts, which ended up on the floor somewhere. The need for some sort of friction caused you to buck back into his hands, but to no avail.

“Ass up,” Sam ordered, dragging your hips to the edge of the bed, and you muffled a whimper into the pillow. His hand trailed down your spine, and his breath was heavy enough that you could tell he was just as aroused as you were.

He’d been quiet for a moment, and you were about to say something when you felt him begin to mouth at you over your panties. A low whine escaped your throat, as well as something along the lines of “ohfuckplease.” Sam’s laugh reverberated across your sex, and shit, was this what purgatory felt like?

“You’re such a tease, Sammy,” you complained, nearly stuttering when his lips ran over your inner thighs before returning between your legs.

“Patience, baby.”

After pressing a kiss to the dampened fabric, he allowed you to wriggle out of the offending garment, groaning at the sight of you. Without missing a beat, his tongue lapped at your entrance, circling around your clit and repeating the motion as you moaned his name. Sam pressed a finger into you, then two, curling them until you were a shaking mess beneath him.

Suddenly, his movement ceased, and before you could protest, you felt Sam line himself up behind you.

“You want this, Y/N?”

“Fuck, yes,” you plead, and felt him slam into you, hands grasping your hips roughly as he set a harsh pace that had you arching your back and clawing at the sheets. The way Sam stretched you felt so amazing that you tried to rut back into his hips, meeting every thrust as he managed to hit that sweet spot effortlessly. He slowed his pace only to comb his fingers through your hair, tugging it back until you practically purred for him. The mattress creaking mixed with the sounds the two of you were making was downright erotic, to say the least.

After only a few minutes, you were both dangerously close to completion, and Sam reached below your legs to rub at your clit until you fluttered around him, nearly screaming in ecstasy. In that moment, the world could be falling down around you, and all you’d have cared about was Samuel Drake.

After you rode out the aftershocks, he pulled out and climaxed himself, splattering the sheets beside you with a groan.

The two of you stopped to catch your breath, curling up on the mattress side by side. Needless to say, Sam looked very pleased with himself.

“Well,” you panted, “I think that helped a bit.”


End file.
